(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pixel circuits and methods for suppression of noised in a pixel array caused noise in the VDD supply.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,365 B1 to Nakamura et al. describes a solid state imaging device which uses two dummy pixel rows added to the original pixel rows added for the purpose of functioning as loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,541 B1 to Yonemoto et al. describes a solid state imaging device and signal processing method for the correction of fixed pattern noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,152 to Yang describes a sense amplifier, for use with image sensors, which uses reference generation using precision analog references.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,877 B1 to Gowda et al. describes an image sensor which uses one or more dummy pixels to produce a reference signal used to compensate for errors within the devices of the main pixel.